


[podfic] Off-Ice Situation + Carving Space

by Annapods



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art Welcome, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, canon divergent season, mild internalized/cultural homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: He waggles his eyebrows, grins and looks over at Jamie like do you want to tell them or should I? Jamie elbows him and everyone laughs, and neither one of them can stop smiling. Crisis averted.+Sometimes Jamie wants Tyler so bad it's like a punch in the face, gloves off, a hand fisted in his jersey and dragging him towards something hard; knuckles, the lip of someone else's helmet. It fucking hurts.02:03:13 :: Written by an orphaned account.
Relationships: Jamie Benn/Tyler Seguin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	[podfic] Off-Ice Situation + Carving Space

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [off-ice situation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507546) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 
  * Inspired by [carving space](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666185) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 

### Podfic files:

**[Internet archive](https://archive.org/details/hrpfofficesituationcarvingspace):**  
Mp3 and wav files for download and streaming as well as the html text and the cover art in png and svg formats if applicable.  
See the side of the page (“download options”) for the different formats/files and for download. The mp3 file will be under “VBR MP3”.

**[Google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1vOz1gSV3rz0789nBVpw_YPx2l-2ACMv8):**  
Mp3 files for download and streaming.

**Browser streaming:**  


### Feedback:

**Contact info:**  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson), [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/), [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/), email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com). She or they pronouns, I’m Anna or Annapods. 

**What to say:**  
I’d love to hear from you! Be it a single word or emoji, a loooong essay on your thoughts and feelings, recs for things to read or listen to that you think I might like, meta of all kinds, gentle call-outs, further transformative works, etc.

Please avoid criticism of the “this is what I think you should do” variety, though, as I’m not looking for a beta and anyway, that’s something that gets negociated first. Unless I directly asked for it in my endnotes, please rephrase that to “this is how I, personally, felt while experiencing this work”, or “this is how I’ve seen other people do it”, or some other variation on that, and be ready for me to not take it into account.

I might not answer quickly (as in, it… could take me a few months…) but I will eventually!  
  
---


End file.
